Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development has been the use of location-based services for providing the users of mobile devices with driving assistant services to improve the quality of their travels. However, at present there is no service where parking information is used to help users in selecting a parking location based on the time of departure for vehicles associated with at least one parking facility. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a service that takes into account the planned departure time for vehicles to determine the most suitable parking location for the vehicles.